


Complicated Love (AAQ Part 2/3)

by DoubleJ1012



Series: Adrien Agreste's Quest [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Human Kwami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleJ1012/pseuds/DoubleJ1012
Summary: Marinette has a difficult choice to make while Adrien makes some moves. The six face a project that has some uncomfortable flashbacks for a person in particular… (Please read Adrien Agreste’s Quest first)*May contain unwanted spoilers and some themes uncomfortable for some readers* YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Enjoy!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Adrien Agreste's Quest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549003





	1. ~1~

**SOMEONE SCREAMED.**

That someone was everyone. Everyone freaked out.

“WHAT THE HECK! YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME! WHY!?” Drago yelled, “WHY? WHAT – WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MIRACULOUS!!!!!!”

Emilie tried to speak as calmly as she could. “Please Drago. Calm down. I need to have time to explain.”

“Well… please start,” Plagg assured – while putting a hand over Drago’s face.

Drago muffled curses at her father.

“Drago…” Plagg warned.

She stopped.

“Where do I start?” Emilie asked.

“Start with – why the heck you went missing?”

“Um… I was in Tibet f-for vocation visiting my grandfather but I was also looking for the Peacock and Butterfly miraculous with Drago. I succeeded.”

“Yes,” Drago and Plagg said, “that’s obvious.”

“My husband found out about it.”

“Obviously.”

“I told him… that the book was an anniversary present… and then I called my sister to come to Tibet ASAP.”

“Why—” Drago began.

“SSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!” Plagg interrupted – hooked on to the story.

“I told her to go home as me. That’s what she did. I also swapped Drago’s miraculous.”

“YOU DID WHAT??????” Drago shrieked.

“For a fake! When I called her to check on her – Gabriel answered the phone. He told me she was missing.”

“Ohhhh!!!”

“I could have told him – but Paris was in danger if I returned. There would be so many questions directed to me that I don’t think I was ready to answer – or rather – I just didn’t know how to.”

“Wait a second – you were akumatized – weren’t you?” Plagg asked.

“What?”

“You were STYLE QUEEN!”

“What?”

“How did you do that?”

“Well…” Emilie began, “I’m an actress – also, I switched my flight to New York to Tibet.”

“Show me,” Drago pleaded.

“What is this red carpet made of!” Emilie scoffed – doing her best Audrey impression, “FABRIC? I SPECIFICALLY ASKED FOR MARBLE! YOU. ARE. FIRED! RIDICULOUS! Utterly ridiculous…”

“Yup – that’s Chloe’s mom.”

The kwami’ acknowledged Emilie’s acting skills.


	2. ~2~

**“CLASS – TODAY WE WILL BE PAIRING YOU UP TO DO PRESENTATIONS IN A WEEK.”**

“Psst.” Tikki nudged Plagg.

“What is it sugar-cube?”

“Please don’t call me that. Why were you not in yesterday?”

“Oh! I-i-I was feeling thick-sick – imean…”

“You will be paired up with the person next to you.” The teacher was saying.

_Great._ Tikki thought.

$

“What topic did you guys get?” Tikki asked Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien.

“We got space.” Marinette answered.

“We got social studies.” Nino replied.

Plagg walked up to Tikki and said, “Hey sugar-cube – wanna go to the hotel to work on the project?”

“Speaking of, what did you two get?” Alya asked.

“We got—” Plagg started.

“The Black Death.” Tikki finished, shuddering, “Awful times.”

“How do you know? You weren’t there.”

“Oh-a um… from what I’ve heard about it -it-it seems terrible!” Tikki stammered.

“Hey! We could go to the hotel together and have a sleepover after we’ve worked on our projects!”

“That sounds great Alya!” Adrien replied, “Lemme just call my Aunt Sarah…”

Tikki noticed Plagg clench his fist tightly – his nails digging into his skin.

“She said I can!”

“Greet you-me at the motel?” Marinette stuttered to Adrien.

“Sure!” Adrien responded.

“Let’s go then – the sooner we get started the sooner we finish!” Nino said.


	3. ~3~

**PLAGG AND TIKKI GOT HALF OF MARINETTE AND ALYA’S JOINT ROOM.**

“What’s the time…” Alya muttered, glancing at her phone, “It’s 7:38. We’ll check on the boys down the corridor in an hour. You wanna come?”

“Nah, we’ll just continue our work. You and Marinette tell us when we can stop working and we’ll go together for the slumber party in the spare hall.” Plagg told them before going into Alya’s room.

Plagg flopped on the bed. “WHY THE PLAGUE!”

“I know.” Tikki replied, “Bad luck.”

“Story of my life.”

“Let’s work.”

$

Plagg and Tikki had worked for about half an hour before Plagg started telling puns.

“It’s the Plague. Why isn’t it about me?” Plagg said. Tikki smiled.

“Mortals don’t know that.”

“I know.”

Tikki continued sticking pieces of paper onto the black card.

“Why are there no rats in America?” Plagg questioned.

“I don’t know. Why?”

“Because they had me as a guard!”

Tikki chuckled at that joke.

$

After about another thirty minutes, Plagg and Tikki were howling with laughter. _Beautiful sound._

“Tikki, Plagg, we’re going to check on the boys,” Marinette called, “Are you coming with?”

“Nah, we’ll stay here…” Plagg gasped.

“Ok, then…”

Plagg heard their footsteps down the hall. _Alone. Finally._

“Oh,” Plagg gasped, “It’s so good to hear you laugh again…”

He placed a hand tenderly on her cheek. Tikki stiffened. _Gorgeous eyes. _

“Can I?”


	4. ~4~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF I LEFT YOU GUYS ON A CLIFFHANGER

**“CAN I?”**

Plagg cupped her face tenderly. Tikki wondered if she should let him. _If I gave in to my feelings, what could happen? But if I don’t… _“Yes…” she breathed.

“Is this ok?” Plagg whispered, pecking her cheek. Tikki nodded. “Is this ok?” Plagg kissed her neck. Tikki nodded. “And this…”

Plagg kissed her gently. The kiss felt like she was something fragile – that he was scared to break. Something was missing.

Plagg broke apart. “No. It wasn’t.” Tikki said as she glanced over to the lights. She walked over and dimmed them. Meanwhile, Plagg closed the curtains. “Now…” she kissed Plagg fiercely. He widened his eyes in surprise and “Mhm!” ed. He closed his eyes and he purred as he deepened the kiss. Tikki moaned softly, continuing to pour passion into this kiss.

His fingers ran through her hair and found her shoulder blades to rest on. Tikki ran her fingers through his soft hair.

Tikki felt herself blush as Plagg’s tongue entered her mouth, placing itself on her upper lip. For a few seconds they enjoyed their moment. Then Plagg broke apart, but still a centimetre away from her.

“Why?” Plagg asked, hurt, “Why did you break up with me?” Plagg blushed and kissed her avidly. Tikki turned ladybug red as his soft, cheesy lips were on top of hers. She didn’t want to answer that question – so she squeaked.

“I’m going to hurt you like you hurt me.”

“What?”

“I’ll throw you against the wall.”

“Hm? Fine… I deserve it anyway…” Tikki locked lips again. She felt herself being shoved forcefully. She barely heard the THUD of falling items. It felt like her every bone in her spine broke, but she barely felt pain. He was on top of her, still kissing her feverishly. Tikki dazedly opened her eyes and glanced around. Somebody had turned the lights on. Then she saw them. Marinette and Alya were standing in the room, gaping, watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a couple of comments on wattpad about this XD


	5. ~5~

**“WE B-BETTER GO BLACK AND CHECK ON TIKKI AND PLAGG,” MARINETTE WAS SAYING TO THE GUYS.**

“We’ll meet you in the empty hall,” Alya replied.

“Sounds great!” Adrien replied – winking at them.

“Yeah—” Marinette agreed.

The girls went off down the corridor _chat-_ering about the sleepover. _Oh no Chat, you are rubbing off on me._

$

** _THUD!_ **

“What was that?!” Alya asked.

“I don’t know.”

Alya opened the door and gasped.

“What?” Marinette asked. She gasped too.

Some people thought this was a spare room because two shadowy figures were against the wall – kissing. _Where are Tikki and Plagg?_

Alya brightened up the room.

“Oh. My. Gosh.”

The two figures were Tikki and Plagg. Tikki eyes widened. Marinette and Alya watched as she pushed apart from Plagg, whispered something in his ear and they looked at their witnesses – blushing. Tikki whispered something else in Plagg’s ear and he spoke, “Well. I guess I’d better meet the guys in the hall. Later girls…” Plagg disappeared down the hall – leaving Tikki with the two stunned teenagers.

“Look. Can we please just forget about this?” Tikki asked, still red.

“No. What were you guys doing for the ten minutes we were out?”

“We – um-we – we were… kissing.” She mumbled the last part.

“Why were you kissing him?” Marinette asked.

“Look, whatever you saw – it just happened ok? So, can we please just go in the hall. We are late for a slumber party.” Tikki exited the room, not looking back at them.

“What are they doing?” Alya asked.

“I have no clue.” Marinette admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's obvious what they were doing Marinette


	6. ~6~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twister

**TIKKI AND PLAGG DIDN’T LOOK AT EACH OTHER OR TALK TO EACH OTHER – UNTIL TIKKI WENT TO GET SNACKS.**

“Should we play a game?” Nino suggested, breaking the awkward silence.

“What game?” Plagg asked.

“Twister??” Alya grinned, “Marinette and Adrien first!”

Marinette glanced at Alya and she smirked.

“Who is referee?” Plagg asked.

“ME!” Nino shouted, “Alya, you spin.”

“Let’s start.”

$

Marinette and Adrien stood at opposite ends of the mat and placed their feet on the yellow and blue circles closest to them. Marinette blushed. _OMG… OMG, OMG…. ADRIEN IS PLAYING WITH ME. _

“OK… RIGHT FOOT YELLOW!”

Marinette and Adrien did that.

“LEFT HAND RED!” Alya called out.

Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe were unbelievable sneaky. She was not using the spinner, and sooner or later Adrien and Marinette were tangled with each other on a Twister mat. She kept calling out instructions and then they fell down at the same time. Marinette ended up in Adrien’s arms. She turned ladybug red. _Ekk!_

“Um… A-adrien I- I didn’t I mean I liked your name I MEAN I-I liked the game… yeah…” Marinette stuttered.

“I liked the game too…” Adrien said, helping Marinette up while she blushed.

Tikki came in. “What happened here?”

“A small Twister game…” Plagg smirked.

“I have nachos, salsa, cheese and popcorn. Let’s watch a movie.”

$

“Alya…” Marinette asked, “did you rig the game?”

“Marinette!” Alya laughed, “Do you thing I would do something like that?”

“Yes.”

“Well I did.”

“ALYA!!!!!”


	7. ~7~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They scream over Infinity War about everyone dying

**TIKKI WAS BROWSING NETFLIX TO FIND A GOOD MOVIE.**

“Oh! There’s Descendants!” Marinette says.

“Oh, look it’s The Greatest Showman!”

“Hey it’s Infinity War!” Adrien and Nino yelped, “I’ve been wanting to see forever!”

“Infinity War?” Tikki asked, “Final decision!”

“Infinity War!” The five shouted.

“Ok. Infinity War it is.”

Everyone cheered. Then they sat on top of their sleeping bags. Tikki noticed Plagg’s sleeping bag right next to hers. He glanced at her and smiled. he reached over and took her hand, making her blush. _Ek!_

$

Everyone was so absorbed in the movie. Tikki held Plagg’s arm tightly at the tense parts. Everyone didn’t want the movie to end. But then, it ended.

Everyone screamed.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’D KILL SPIDERMAN!”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU KILLED BLACK PANTHER!”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU KILLED LOKI!”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE SCARLET WITCH DIED!”

“I CAN’T BELIEVE DOCTOR STRANGE DIED!”

Tikki threw her pillow at the screen.

“Guys.” Plagg spoke, “It might be time to go to sleep.”

Everyone agreed.

$

Tikki was asleep when Plagg woke her with a small peck on the cheek. “Tikki…” he breathed, “Meet me on the roof – by the swimming pool – in five…”

Tikki moaned in response.

“I’ll take that as a yes…” Plagg left the room, slowly closing the creaking door behind him.


	8. ~8~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was a hardcore plikki shipper back in 2017-2018
> 
> STILL AM

**PLAGG WAS LAYING ON THE LONG CHAIR WAITING FOR TIKKI.**

Since cats are nocturnal, Plagg was finding it hard to sleep anyway.

“Hey.”

“Oh, hey Tikki.”

“You wanted to talk to me?”

“Um… yes.”

“About…”

Plagg got up from his chair and grabbed her chin. She met his eyes. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you break up with me?”

“Plagg—” she shook her head.

“Please – why?”

“I-I as-has-was I was scared Plagg.”

“Scared?”

“Yes… I mean, who wouldn’t be scared? Plagg… with everything that’s been going on with Nooroo and the kwami – I thought that they would find out… about us… so I thought -I thought it would be better if I ended it.”

“I understand…”

“But Plagg, I was so wrong – it’s like-like you need to be a part of my life and—”

Plagg kissed her. “Yeash… you make it sound so dramatic, but yeah I can’t live without you either…” he teased.

“Oh Plagg… you, alley cat…” Tikki kissed him, “Wait… something isn’t right…”

“Wha-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Tikki pushed him in the water. Plagg cursed, “TIKKI! YOU KNOW I HATE THE WATER!”

Tikki burst out laughing. _You think this is FUNNY?_

Tikki extended a hand to help him out but he pulled her in the water screaming. It was now Plagg’s turn to laugh.

Tikki started to splash him, laughing evilly.

“Tikki! Stop!”

“No!!!!!”

“But—”

“Fine, but only because I wanna ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“Should we tell?”

“Tell what?”

“Others? About… us?”

“Um…”

“We’ve kept it from them forever!”

“I-i…”

“Plagg, I know it’s the reason we split but it’ll make me feel less scared.”

“Fine, I promise, when everything is well, we’ll tell them.”

“Thanks…”

Plagg and Tikki went underwater and kissed, with a few bubbles at the surface was the only way you could tell they were still there.


	9. ~9~

**MARINETTE AWOKE THE NEXT MORNING BY ALYA.**

“Marinette…”

“Yes Alya?”

“Do you know where Tikki and Plagg are?”

“No… they’re gone?”

“Apparently…”

“What time is it?”

“10 AM.”

“What?!”

“I know…”

“Where did they go?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Let’s see if they went down for breakfast…”

“OK….”

$

“They-they are not here…” Adrien said in the buffet downstairs.

“Where could they be?” Nino replied.

“I have no clue…”

“So…” Alya asked her boyfriend, “Did you find them…”

“Nope…they are officially MIA…” Nino answered.

“Let’s eat breakfast… I’m starving for a croissant…” Adrien interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N #Croissadrien


	10. ~10~

**PLAGG WOKE UP.**

He didn’t want to. But he did. He forgot where he was for a moment. Then he saw her with him. Their antennae were tangled with each other, his tail was wrapped around her legs and she was sleeping on his bare chest. They were holding hands. He didn’t want to disturb this but Plagg glanced at the clock. _12:00 PM_. “SHOOT!” Plagg yelled, sitting up straight.

“What?” Tikki woke up, her hand still on his chest.

“Where is my shirt?”

“Um-er-it-it’s on the floor.”

Plagg put his shirt on. “Um-ah who-we better get to lunch…”

“In our pyjamas?”

“It’s Saturday! Nobody cares!”

They rushed down the stairs together.


	11. ~11~

**ADRIEN FOUND THEM AT LUNCH.**

“Where—” Adrien started.

“Were—” Marinette said.

“You??” Adrien ended.

“We-we were, obviously sleeping in…” Tikki stammered, looking at Plagg.

“We-under-I mean overslept and- um we- um we-we got tired of the floor so we went to sleep in- ah- in a room- separate rooms obviously- it’s not like we would sleep together or anything- yeah—”

Adrien thought that there was something fishy going on (or that could just be the shrimp) _Tikki and Plagg are hiding something.._.

“I’m going to go and get my croissant. I’ve been looking for you guys all morning I couldn’t eat…” Adrien grumbled.

“And I will go over to the- um cheese and bread section and find some good cheese…”

“Um-I’ll got to the dessert table!”

Tikki and Plagg rushed off in separate directions.

“So, I-I’ll some croissant you with—” Marinette stuttered.

“Sure. Let’s go eat.”

$

Adrien got at least 10 croissants on his plate.

“Wow.”

“Um- what I like croissants.”

“Okay…”

“Um… are you getting anything from the pastry section?”

“I took a pate…”

“Okay… your loss…”

“I miss Paris…”

“The bakery? Oh, I’d LOVE to work there! Free croissants for every single day of my life!”

“I’m going to explore the salad bar…”

“I’ll go back to the table.” _Darn it – I want to spend time with her but – but I just love my precious croissants!_

$

“Woah – dude, I know you love croissants but that is just too much!” Nino gasped, “can I have one—”

Adrien hissed.

“I guess that’s a no…”


	12. ~12~

**“WE’RE SWAPPING.” ALYA SAID TO THE REST OF THE GROUP.**

“Who is?” Adrien asked.

“Nino and me are partners,” Alya replied, “Adrien, you are paired with Marinette now.”

“WHAT?” Marinette yelled.

“It’s not that bad…” Adrien said.

“Um-yeah-sure-imean I-I guess…”

_Hm… maybe something will happen… _Tikki thought.

“Let’s all go to my place.” Adrien suggested.

“Sorry – we don’t want to get distracted, the project is due Monday and it’s Saturday,” Nino complained, “we’ll work at the hotel…”

“OK, sure. See you later…”

The four of us went to Adrien’s house.

$

Tikki and Plagg were downstairs in the living room, while Marinette and Adrien were up in his room and Ms. Kingman was up in her room. They were all doing their own thing.

“I hope I’ll be alright…” Plagg worriedly told himself.

“Plagg, don’t worry, I know it’s hard for you, but you’ll be fine, I promise…” Tikki promised.

“But what if…”

“You’ll be fine… trust me…”

Then Plagg hit the table – head first – before collapsing onto the floor.

“Plagg?” Tikki asked. “PLAGG?! Wake up… please…”

When she held him, it felt as if he was fading.

$

Tikki burst into Adrien’s room, when they were both in the middle of something. She looked at them. _EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! OK, OK, TIKKI FANGIRL LATER… Plagg first._

The _couple_ broke apart and Adrien asked, very disturbed, “What?”

“It’s Plagg…”


	13. ~13~

**“SO, THIS IS MY ROOM…” ADRIEN SHOWED MARINETTE.**

“Seems a-a little plan-plain! …have you thought about decorating?”

“No…”

“Why not?”

“Um… I thought… never mind…”

“Um… I-I could hell-help out you, décor…sometime…”

“That would be great…”

$

They worked on the project together. They got along well together. Adrien decided to try something.

“Hey, Marinette…” Adrien whispered, leaning in.

“Y-yeah…” Marinette blushed, leaning in as well.

“I-i…” Adrien gasped before kissing her. _OH, MY GAWSH WHY AGRESTE WHY…. WAIT WHY DOES MARINETTE HAVE TO BE SO ADORABLE ALL THE FREAKING TIME WAIT A SEC WHY IS ADRIEN KISSING HER SHE SHOULD BE KISSING CHAT THIS WILL MAKE IT HARDER FOR MARINETTE… Whoa Agreste, calm down and enjoy this…_

“Mmph!”

Then someone came in. _Whyyyyy????_

“What?” Adrien snapped.

“It’s Plagg…” _Oh shoot… what now… does he need cheese…_


	14. ~14~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the adrienette

**PLAGG’S DREAM WEREN’T PLEASANT.**

“What are you doing up here?” Nooroo asked him.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“I get it. Nocturnal…”

“That, and I have a feeling something bad is going to happen today…”

“How do you know?”

“My sixth sense.”

“Oh. Well why are you up here?”

“I wanted to see the sun rise one more time…”

“Why does it sound like you’re saying goodbye?”

“I—”

“Listen, Plagg, I promise we’ll all be OK, who knows what could happen? It’s probably something small. Leave the future undecided…”

“Maybe you’re right.”

“Come on – your cheese—”

Plagg hugged Nooroo, which was surprising to Nooroo, for Plagg was not a touchy person. Plagg mainly kept his feelings inside. “By the way, Plagg, happy birthday…”

$

The same day it was. Plagg walked around the Order of the Guardian’s temple, touching every brick memorizing the feeling, as if it was the last time he would see this place. He came across Tikki’s room. Uncertain, he walked inside. He saw her, still asleep. _This could be the last time we see each other… _Plagg pecked her lips. Tikki’s eyes fluttered open like a ladybugs wing. Plagg gasped, “Oh I thought you were asleep…”

“I was…” Tikki smirked. Then she saw his face. “Plagg? What is it?”

“This could be the last time we see each other for a long, long time.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I have a feeling.”

“Plagg…” she kissed him. “Don’t ever think that. However far apart we are, we’ll find a way. I promise you, we’ll all be fine… by the way, happy birthday…”

$

“Plagg, don’t worry, I know it’s hard for you, but you’ll be fine, I promise…”

Those were the last words he heard from his father before falling into total darkness.

$

“Plagg?” A voice said.

He moaned.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t call somebody…” A different voice said.

“Sh… he’s waking up…” The third voice said.

Plagg saw three faces staring at him. “Adrien? Marinette? Tikki? What- what happened?”

“You passed out…” Tikki said.

Plagg shuddered, “Empty promises.”

“What?”

“I won’t be fine doing this…”

“Plagg, at least try…”

“Um… maybe we should-er- go…” Adrien muttered, leaving with Marinette.

“Ok, I’ll try not to dramatically faint.”

“Good. We have work to do.”

“I love you.”

Tikki looked at him, “I love you too…”

“Plagg?” A new voice said, a familiar voice said.

Plagg and Tikki both turned around and saw another Tikki. _Wait… she has green eyes…_

“You have my eyes…” Plagg said.

“Drago?” Tikki gasped.

“Yes, mom, It’s me. And I would like to talk to dad…”

“Sure…”

“Dad…”

$

“So, what is it Drago?”

“Why did you leave us?”

“Um… oh that…well… I was scared…”

“Of what?”

“Of dying…”

“What? But you’re the kwami of death and destruction _AND YOU’RE AFRIAD OF DYING!”_

_“Sssh!!!!!!”_

“Why?”

“Um… it’s time I told you… I was not created as a kwami. I was human before. Which means, I can die. Like anyone else. Of course, it’s harder, but I can still die…”

“Wha….”

“Yes…”

“Pla-dad, can I offer you some advice…”

“What?”

“I have learned a lot of things with Emilie. One of them is, never turn on family, and that’s why I’m sorry for ignoring you dad…”

“I’m sorry for leaving…” Plagg and Drago hugged.

“Wait! There is something else…”

“What is it.”

“Why do Ladybug and Cat Noir keep their identities a secret?”

“Well, it’s too dangerous…”

“Don’t you think it would be dangerous either way?”

“Um… yes…”

“Then tell Adrien to tell Ladybug…”

“Alright… I will.”


	15. ~15~

**ADRIEN WAS ON HIS BED.**

He was trying to process what happened. Then Plagg walked in.

He completely lost it. “Plagg! Thank god! Oh NO what am I gonna do Plagg? I KISSED MARINETTE? AS ADRIEN! I DON’T WANT TO MAKE THIS HARD!” He grabbed Plagg and shook him like maracas.

“Chill.”

“CHILL! HOW DO I DO THAT!”

“You-you can tell her…”

“What?”

“You can tell her your secret…”

“But…”

“I know. I was wrong about that… it took someone to help me see differently…”

“Tikki?”

“No…” Plagg sighed, “Just… ease into that conversation when you tell her, alright? Don’t freak her out…”

$$$

“ALYA!” Marinette shrieked through the phone back at her room.

“Girl?” Alya asked, “What is it? I’m on a date…”

“I NEED YOU!”

“What is it? You can tell me Marinette.”

“Um… er… Adrien KISSED ME ALYA!”

“GIRL ARE YOU SERIOUS?”

“YES!”

“WHAT DID YOU DO?”  
“KISSED HIM BACK!!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

“GIRL? I’M COMING ASAP…”

Alya dropped the call to find everyone in the restaurant staring at her.

“Are you OK…”

“I’m sorry Nino, Marinette needs me.”


End file.
